Animals
by Trade Mistakes
Summary: <html><head></head>"'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch. It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch." -Nickelback; Kendall and James have some fun on the road. Kames smut</html>


**Oh dear. My first naugty fic. I'm so ashamed. Xd**

**Enjoy if you must. Based off the song "Animals" by Nickelback. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Dude, get in the car! Before your parents see!"<p>

James ran as quickly and quietly as his long legs could carry him across his front lawn. Being from an extremely religious family, sneaking out was _way_ out of line, and secret rendezvous with a secret boyfriend were _completely_ out of the question. But he made it to the car without a hitch and practically dove into Kendall's black Mustang.

"Jesus, I need you so bad right now, Kendall," the boy whined, running his hands up and down the blond's arm beside him.

Kendall sighed heavily. "I know; me too. But there's this place on the other side of town where we can go and no one will see us."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." James unzipped Kendall's jeans as he got on the ramp onto the highway, already feeling how hard the blond was for him without even being touched. "And by the looks of it, neither can you."

"Just let me fucking _drive_!" Kendall screamed out of sexual frustration. "We'll be there in less than ten minutes with the way I'm driving." The tension in his jeans was absolutely _killing_ him.

Sensing this, the brunet brought Kendall's erection out of the confines of his boxers. He heard the boy let out a relieved breath from being finally free.

James, on the other hand, inhaled sharply from seeing his boyfriend's beautiful cock. Not that he'd never seen it before, but it always gave him a small thrill to know that he was the only one to see it this intimately. All eight inches of it was on display for him in the car, standing straight up and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. James took it into his hand and began stroking up and down the shaft slowly.

Kendall hissed from the roughness of James' calloused hands. They hadn't done any of this in a while, so he wasn't quite used to it yet. "J-James!" he called out.

The hazel-eyed teen took the hint and leaned down to lick a line up Kendall's painfully hard cock, briefly dipping his tongue in the slit before taking his head back up and replacing his hand on the hot skin again. The stroking was much smoother this time and Kendall threw his head back in ecstasy.

Looking up at the road signs, the blond noticed that they were about halfway to the destination. Sure, he was speeding a little, but it was pretty hard to concentrate on the gas pedal when he had a beautiful boy giving him impromptu road made sure to take the right exit to his secret hideaway.

On the off-ramp, a sudden wet heat engulfed his member and he almost came on the spot. He accidentally swerved the car into the next lane over, earning an angry honk from the car behind him in that lane. He quickly corrected himself, but all he could wrap his mind around was the fact that James had his mouth on his dick and was sucking him off, _hard_. "Oh god, James! Don't stop!" Kendall groaned, fisting the head of hair beneath him as that same head started bobbing up and down.

James soon made good use of that glorious mouth of his as he sucked and lapped at his boyfriend's member. He stopped at the tip and suckled on the head, making the blond squirm and thrust his hips up. These were the times that Kendall was thankful he had bought a car with high, tinted windows, glad that no one could see below his chest if they were looking at him from the road.

James continued south on the hard shaft to take Kendall all the way. As he deep-throated the teen, he reached his other hand down to roll the blond's balls. Kendall was really struggling to keep at least one hand and eye on the wheel and road as James bobbed his head up and down faster, his chestnut locks tickling his pelvis on every up motion. "Ja-James! I don't want to come yet! Stop!"

The teen pulled off the now-shiny member with a pop that just turned Kendall on that much more. He then reached down and clamped his hand around the base of the blond's cock to keep his orgasm at bay. "Such a fucking tease!" Kendall moaned. "We're pretty much here anyway, and then you're going to pay for that."

He pulled the car into a hidden driveway in a wooded area, shadowed by the sunset, and drove for about a mile before throwing the car in park, shutting it off and bringing James to him in a hot, messy lip lock. Teeth clashed and hands roamed all over, and eventually Kendall brought one hand down to the waistband of James' pants before shoving his hand down them roughly, encircling the brunet's hot, leaking shaft and stroking in a teasing manner.

"Now who's the fucking tease?" James commented huskily.

"Fine, we're both bitches in that category."

Soon enough, clothes were strewn across the front seat: a shirt on the dash, a belt hanging on the rearview mirror. The moment they were in just their boxers, Kendall groaned out, "Get in the backseat."

James obliged more than willingly and spread himself out on the leather interior. Kendall climbed back as well and immediately attached his lips to James' throat in need, sucking on the pulse point until he left a nice purple hickey. He then brought his face up to meet James' and they connected lips hotly, rubbing their hands all over each other's smooth but sweaty bodies.

After a couple minutes of grinding hips against each other, James had had enough. "Jesus, Kendall, just _fuck_ _me_ already!"

Kendall pulled back and smirked down at his partner. "As you wish." He leaned down and took the elastic of James' boxers between his teeth and pulled them down to his ankles. He didn't bother taking his own off because he was hanging out of the cloth already from their previous antics on the road. He looked around the car for a second before turning back. "Condom?"

James shook his head. "I wanna feel you, Kendall. Don't go easy on me; go as rough as you possibly can. Make it hurt."

He nearly came a second time at James' husky, lust-filled tone. "Alright, but I just want to try something first."

Before James could ask him what, he felt three fingers enter him at once. Kendall's fingers were long enough that he hit James' prostate on the first thrust. "K-Kendall!"

"You little _slut_," Kendall started. "You already prepared yourself."

James could only nod fervently. "Only for you, babe. I've had a ten-inch extra-large dildo up my ass for the last three hours."

"Were you imagining it was me while you put it in?"

"Fuck yes! You're so much better than a piece of rubber, but I wanted to make it easier for you to get started. You're all I think about when I touch myself, or finger myself."

"Well then," the blond said, impressed. "Then that should make this that much easier." He put another finger in James' hole, a total of four, and continued thrusting at his previous pace.

"Oh, dammit, Kendall!" James moaned. "That feels so fucking good!"

"Just wait; you're about to have your mind blown." And with that, he maneuvered his thumb past the tight ring of muscle to join his other fingers before pushing his entire fist up James' entrance.

They had never done this before, and James _loved _it. It was a totally different experience, and feeling Kendall's hand up his ass, wrist-deep with three fingers pressing against his prostate, was almost enough to make him lose it. "Fuck me, Kendall, _please_!" he begged. "I wanna ride you!"

Kendall pulled out his hand and switched spots with the brunet, taking his boxers off in the process. James positioned himself on top of the blond and grabbed the erection below him, placing it directly under his entrance. Before Kendall could admire the Adonis body above him, James slammed all the way down onto his dick. Bareback was definitely one of Kendall's favorite fantasies to act out for this reason. James didn't even flinch as he adjusted to being filled. "Still so fucking tight, James," Kendall grunted.

James began to ride him, bucking his hips in a back and forth motion at first, gaining momentum. As the minutes wore on, he began bouncing on the blond's lap, pulling Kendall's cock out of his body until only the head was inside him and then shoving himself back down. He continued at this pace, exhausting and thrilling at the same time, and they both got closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

Kendall felt a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and decided to take some initiative, so he flipped their positions and began pounding into the muscular boy, taking no mercy. He was going so deep that James wouldn't have been surprised if his internal organs received some damage. "Harder Kendall!"

The blond obeyed and held nothing back, letting his animalistic instincts take over. They were rocking the car violently, and they both knew that this was going to be one big release. James clasped his hands behind Kendall's head, tangling his fingers in the blond locks at the nape of his neck and wrapped his legs around Kendall's hips, allowing the blond to go even deeper. With every thrust, his prostate was hit aggressively and he began to see stars as his orgasm approached rapidly. Three more times and he was going over the edge, actually blacking out for several seconds from the intense pleasure. However, he did manage to scream out, "_Fuck_, Kendall!" as he went over. He hadn't even had his own dick touched.

Kendall came as he felt James' walls constrict around him painfully tight. The squeeze and release rhythm of James' entrance pushed Kendall into ecstasy, unloading himself into the abused hole. "Shit, JAMES!" he screamed so loud his voice became hoarse.

They came down from their highs together, Kendall lazily thrusting out the rest of his orgasm. He watched in a sort of sick satisfaction as his seed dribbled slightly out of James' hole with every movement. He pulled out and leaned his head down to lick the area clean; James shuddered because he was still quite sensitive there.

The blond collapsed on top of James, laying his head down on his sweaty chest. James played with Kendall's damp hair and rubbed his back soothingly as they relaxed in each other's arms. "I love you, Kendall."

"Lo- love you too, James," Kendall replied, still breathing heavy after their sexcapades. His other favorite part about sex with James was the cuddling they always did afterward, whether it was angry sex or 'I just need to get off' sex. It made the experience way more intimate. To add to the fluffiness of the scene, James reached under the seat and pulled out a soft blanket he knew Kendall kept in the car for moments like this. He laid it across their intertwined bodies and snuggled back up again.

Just as they felt themselves drifting off into unconsciousness, James spotted a ray of light becoming brighter outside the car window. He tapped Kendall. "Hey man, does anyone know we're here?" he asked curiously.

"…No," he answered questioningly.

James craned his neck to look out the window behind his head. With the sun still a couple minutes away from fully setting, he could see a silver sedan about 40 yards away and a figure walking toward them. He recognized the car and person immediately. "Kendall," he deadpanned. "Put some pants on and get in the front seat. Now."

"Why-"

"That's my dad!"

Kendall rocketed into a pair of jeans- that may or may not have been his- swearing like a sailor along the way until he finally made it back into the driver's seat. James, meanwhile, had scrunched himself on the floor between the front and back seats draping the blanket over himself, hopefully hidden well enough to escape his father's watchful eyes.

Soon enough, a knock on the window came and Kendall rolled down the window casually. "Hey, Mr. Diamond!" James heard him say. "Long time, no see, eh?"

"I know James is with you," Luke Diamond sneered at the boy.

Kendall began to work his magic. "No! Mr. Diamond," he said with an air of flattery. "You've got it all wrong. James is at Carlos' house. I assure you, it's not what it looks like!"

Luke turned his head to the side and locked his eyes on the moving bundle behind Kendall's seat. He glanced back at Kendall knowingly, raising both eyebrows.

The blond laughed nervously. "Okay…so maybe it_ is_ what it looks like."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I felt really dirty after writing this. It's my suckish attempt at anything smutty.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated and flames are welcome.**


End file.
